


A Family Name

by TheGeekyLibrarian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyLibrarian/pseuds/TheGeekyLibrarian
Summary: Rey and Poe discuss what to name their newborn daughter.





	A Family Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is from that Saturday (or Sunday?) night I spent with some fun people in a ReyPoe chat. We were discussing how they would totally name their daughter Shara after Poe’s mother. I wrote this afterwards, but it took me ages to post it.

“We could name her after your mother if you like?”

He’s so absorbed with the baby in his arms, that it takes a solid minute for his brain to process what his wife just said. When the words finally make sense, he looks up at her in surprise, as if the idea had never occurred to him.

To be fair, both he and Rey had spent the past few months believing that they were expecting a boy, but in a twist of fate that had both the medical droid and midwife baffled Rey had given birth to twins. There was a boy, who now lay sleeping in his mother’s arms, but there was also a girl, smaller in size but fiercer in temper. She’s curled up in his arms, dozing, clutching his forefinger in her tiny fist, and Poe has never felt anything even remotely close to what he’s feeling right now.

“Nah, we shouldn’t…” He begins, shaking his head as if it’s unthinkable. Shara Bey was a legend in the Rebellion, or as close as you could come to it without having the last name Skywalker. The name is much to live up to, a burden he shouldn’t bestow on his infant daughter.

“ _Poe_ ,” Rey says in that voice that strikes something so deep within him that it can penetrate all the layers that seem to separate him from the rest of the world right now.

“I mean it.”

The two of them lock eyes for a long moment, and something inside him breaks. Tears are streaming down his face, and he shuts his eyes hard in order to stem the flow. His breath comes out almost as a sob.

She’d be so damn proud.

He can imagine it clearly – his mother, older than he remembers her, her curls flecked with grey, her eyes shining as she clambers up the ladder to her rickety old A-Wing, with a firm grip around the little girl that shares her name.

His mother died when he was eight, and he thinks to himself that he should have stopped grieving her by now. But then Rey is there, her hands cupping his face and her forehead pressed against his.

“We don’t have to…” She whispers, kissing the bridge of his nose before resting her forehead against his again.

“If you’d rather not, it’s fine, I just thought…”

He reaches out to wrap one arm around her, opens his eyes, and breathes deep.

“No, let’s. If you’re okay with it, there’s nothing else I’d rather name her.”

He nods slightly to himself and looks down at the little girl cradled in the crook of his arm. She’s drifting off to sleep, oblivious to how happy she’s made him.

_Shara._

It’s a good name.


End file.
